1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multicontact electrical connectors. Particularly the invention relates to a protective cover for the receptacle open end of such a connector. Especially, the invention relates to such covers that provide RFI/EMI shielding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of aircraft wing installations electrical connectors present a special problem when only the receptacle section is present, that is, when the plug section is not needed for a particular flight. The open socket end of the receptacle permits air flow buffeting of the contacts, and, especially harmful, exposes the internal aircraft circuitry, connected to the receptacle, to RFI/EMI effects coming in through the open end of the contacts; also it permits entry of rain, dust, or simple humidity into the open end of the receptacle.
In most instances, a protective cover is required for the receptacle open end when the receptacle and plug sections are not mated. Depending on the degree of protection required these covers vary from simple polyethylene covers to metal covers of increasing complexity, covers which have multifingered conductive spring bands for RFI/EMI shielding; O-rings or other types of gaskets for moisture proofing; threads or other forms of attachment and retainment. Increasingly severe specifications have forced more and more complexity onto these covers. These more complex covers are not only heavy, because they are made of metal, but also they are expensive.